This new carnation plant originated as a seedling from our crossing of varieties selected from breeding stock, maintained at La Londe, Les Maures, France, in the course of breeding efforts carried on by us since 1978 with the object of producing new varieties having better color and good growth characteristics, as well as to create varieties resistant to Fusarium Oxysporum which so often makes carnation culture quite difficult. We selected this plant from a group of the seedlings resulting from the aforesaid crossing because of the beauty of its flowers borne on long, straight and upright stems and we propagated it at La Londe, by means of cuttings from the discovery plant to test its capability of retaining its distinctive characteristics. Propagation of this new plant was carried on under our direction through several successive generations and it was thus determined that the distinctive characteristics of the new variety held true from generation to generation and appeared to be firmly fixed.